


His Most Prized Possession

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, That's Not How The Force Works, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Very Dark Kylo, possessive!Kylo, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been captured and now is Kylo Ren's personal prisoner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Me

Part of him reveled in the idea of her mindless with want and helpless against him. The idea of her being unable to stop him from doing everything he wanted and her wanting it, wanting him to force her. But Kylo didn’t want her rendered incomprehensible, another part of him wanted her internal conflict, her battle against him and against herself. He _wanted_ her mind to fight him, struggle with him even as her body yielded to him in every way possible.

So he waited till she was utterly exhausted from the day’s labors repairing whatever was broken in the hanger, body hardly retaining anything from the day’s rations of nutrients, enough to keep her alive and sustained, but never enough to really strengthen her. Her mind was slowly starting to fade into oblivion; that is when he would come to her, fully rested, refreshed and ready to sate every physical need with her.

She would fight him, fight the inevitable. She did every time. She would pull from that bottomless well of strength that was deep within her. That’s why she was the one, the only one that did this to him. He loved her when she fought him.

“Keep struggling, Rey, keep fighting me. Gods, I love it,” he groaned in her ear, just after he’d wrestled her back to the wall, “Knowing you want me with everything in you, yet you still fight yourself to try and stop me from taking you again.”

Before she could even open her mouth to respond, he was there swallowing whatever sound she would have made. His mouth sealed over her as he pinned her to the wall with the Force, his hands starting to tear away her clothing. He revealed in the softness of her body and its sharp contrast to her mind.

Her body stopped fighting him now, even as her mind refused to give up. Knowing that he would grant her sweet release over and over again as he sought his own, she still fought. He found her body hot, wet and sensitive to his touch as he peeled the last of the cloth from her. He smiled into her mouth, looking down into her eyes as he found her body’s response to his more and more rewarding. He waited till she was completely exposed, cold and shivering under his touch before he even took off his gloves.

It was always the same, he’d come in to the room. In his full armor, only every removing that helmet before he’d start to tear her clothes off while he held her immobile with the Force, then he’d carry her over to the bed. He was always rough at first, then as his clothing come off, he’d become more gentle. As if shedding all that black helped him become more human again. Or at least that was Rey’s theory.

Part of her mind sagged, she was truly exhausted, tired of fighting him and of fighting herself. Part of her wanted his version of foreplay over with. She hated herself for that thought, for the fact that she loved his hands on her body. She longed for sleep, real deep stratifying sleep. The only time she was really allowed to sleep was in his arms, after he’d taken everything he wanted.

“Yesss,” he hissed in her ear as he, moved to mount her, to push his body, now that it was as bare, into hers. “You will only rest when I allow it, and I will only allow it after – after you have satisfied my every whim. You’ll only every find complete rest and peace in my arms,” he said as he pushed his body into hers, finding it tight, but wet. He still had to work to open her up enough to have room to thrust. She couldn’t help the involuntary gasps and jerks her body gave under him. He was hard and relentless as he penetrated her to the core.

He lifted one of her legs and kissed along her calf as he began to thrust into her. Dragging open mouthed kissed down her skin while his large hand held her leg in place. She looked up as she felt his finger press into her along with his shaft. He played with her oversensitive skin as he continued to move faster. He watched her face as he hooked her leg over his shoulder, leaning forward, keeping on his knees above her, resting most of his weight on his one arm while the other played merciless with her. He was watching her face intently as he felt her nearing a peak. He wanted to feel her clench tight around him, body spasm and buck against his. With his hand, his thrusting and his intense eyes, he brought her for the first time that night, brought her nearly screaming as she ripped the sheets under her hands and bucked wildly against him.

He continued to thrust into her now with renewed vigor. She felt so sweet, so good as her body squeezed him and her heart fluttered in his head. Taking her hips in his hands he pulled her body up and onto his thighs as he gave a few more hard thrusts, riding out the last of her orgasm. Gods, her skin was so flushed, there were reddening marks from his fingers, standing out darkly against her fading tan. His mouth watered as he looked down at her bouncing breasts.

She gasped as he quickly pulled himself out of her, almost painfully so, but he replaced the sting with his mouth. Rey thought her bones were going to melt. He sucked and nibbled at her fast and hard, groaning as her skin filled his mouth. Rey squeezed her eyes shut against this new pleasure and tried to fight back another fast approaching orgasm, but he didn’t let her. All too quickly he’d pushed her over another wave and the pleasure crashed into her so hard it was almost painful as well. Kylo took no time at all and pushed his cock back into her, which caused another orgasm to rip through her.

He resumed his fast pace, the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh almost drown out Rey’s incoherent half screams of pleasure. She knew he was getting close, his thrust were becoming uneven and unpredictable as he chased his own need in her body. Blindly Rey reached out and gripped his forearms as he leaned above her. She dug her nails into his arms, trying to hold on for dear life as he slammed into her as hard as he could.

Finally his spine bowed as he gave one last deep thrust, tearing his eyes away from hers, he clamped his hands onto her shoulders, before he collapsed onto her chest. With him breathing heavily in her ear as he slowly pulled his still half hard body from hers, with a great sigh, he pulled her into his arms and curled his body around hers, And with a gentle kiss on the side of her temple, he let her nod off into a very contented, and much needed sleep as their legs tangled together under the blankets.

He was already looking forward to tomorrow evening as he looked her over, stroking a hand through her damp hair, laying contently beside her.


	2. Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to remember just how she fell into Kylo Ren's clutches...

Rey was awake before her handlers even walked in the room. She had been laying there thinking of the first time Kylo had come to her after capture. He was the first coherent thing in her jumble of memories from a month ago.

She guessed she’d been knocked unconscious after an explosion had knocked her out of her escape transport. The small Resistance squad had completed their recon mission, but they had been spotted as the party was attempting to leave the area. Rey knew she had been thrown from the aircraft, landing a good two clicks away from the takeoff site. She knew by all rights she should be dead, but what had tipped the First Order off to the recon party’s presences had also saved her life, Kylo Ren.

Rey wouldn’t have been assigned to the mission if the intel had said anything about Ren being in the vicinity. They were too strong in the Force to not sense each other when close proximity. Hell, they could still feel each other two star systems away, a matter of a few miles was nothing. He must have ordered the volley of missiles that sent the transport crashing the ground, sending Rey flying out damaged bay doors. Rey had tried to use the Force to help herself, but she was disoriented from the impact and was tumbling through the air, watching the ground rushing up to her all too quickly. She remembered thinking that this was how it was going to end.

Then she had felt Ren in the Force, he was trying to catch her as it was, she had smirked internally at that thought. It was a bit funny. She remember seeing the trees rushing past as she tumbled into the forest and then nothing.

She could recall some small blurry bits of a med bay of sorts, beeps and tubes and straps, but other than odd flashes of light and dark, she couldn’t piece too much of it together. They must have kept her heavily sedated since _pain_ wasn’t part of those blurry bits.

She woke in this room, unable to tell where she was, how much time had passed, nothing. There was only Kylo Ren, a bed, a desk, a separated ‘fresher with toilet, four walls and no door insight. She couldn’t even tell if she was on a ship or a base.

Her head was still heavy with painkillers and whatever else they’d pumped into her. She couldn’t feel that much of Force. She had some more vague images of Ren, during her time in the infirmary, float in her mind. Of him off to the side of her vision, of him holding her hand, talking to her, but she couldn’t remember what he had said, just the low cadence of his voice as it washed over her. For some reason she thought he might have been crying, but didn’t make any sense at all. Rey didn’t know what was real or what had caused be that drug induced haze.

Now he had been staring at her as she sat up on the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She had wanted to stand, but when he moved out of the only chair in the room to her side, the drugs and his closeness, made her head swim more. His emotions were in constant flux, and Rey thought dryly, permanently set on _intense_.

She held her head in her hands and sat back down, “How the hell can you even think with your emotions like that?” Rey muttered, looking up at him through squinted watery eyes.

Annoyance, confusion and anger had been at the forefront of his feelings then, as he had watched her.

She shot her own annoyance back at him at that damned mask. Since she couldn’t see his face, feelings being projected along the Force was the only indications of what he was thinking. He was pushing them so strongly onto her that Rey thought she was going to get a headache even with the painkillers in her system.

“Your self-restraint is amazing,” she had snarked at him, trying to get a rise out of him, even though she had known it was childish. He had twitched his fists, curling and uncurling them at his sides, but then he reached up, repeating almost exactly as the first time he’d removed that mask. But this time his face wasn’t poised or composed or even haughtily superior. She had thought he looked half-crazed.

 _Shit_.

What was about all her muzzy head allowed her to think before he turned his back on her, placing that helmet on the desk. Ren didn’t turn back around. Rey left him to his thoughts as hers drifted back to the last time she’d seen his face.

_Starkiller._

Just after she’d disarmed him and knocked his ass in the snow. His face was healed, but she thought the scar marred him. Rey had been unwilling to admit it to anyone, most of all herself, that she found Ren to be an attractive man – tall, strong build with board shoulders, a lean waist and he had the most haunting eyes of anyone she’d ever met, and those lips of his were just sinful, the only thing close to those lips was his hair. Rey didn’t know if Kylo was a vain man, she really hoped not, because thinking he had known and played up his appearance made her feel kind of cheated. He needed to be ignorant of his good looks.

Even then as she had looked over his strong back, she could still feel the attraction that had jolted thought her each time he’d looked at her. Rey had often thought it was shame he was such a misguided murdering –

She had been jerked out of her wondering thoughts, as he turned and started walking towards her. His eyes bore into hers as he approached her. Rey remembered her heart rate barely elevated, she was so under the influence of whatever narcotic they had doped her with. The emotional swirl gained in pressure and had indeed started a dull ache just behind her eyes. With each step he took towards her only made her head throb more with the maelstrom of his emotions.

“Gods, please, Kylo – I can’t take all of that!” She had winced and covered her eyes holding her forehead. She felt him touch her face then. Cool leather brushed over her temple and the dull ache receded. The press of his feelings lessened and Rey felt like she could draw a full breath and open her eyes fully.

Rey had just watched him, sitting passively as he had cradled her face. His eyes were so intense it had almost been frightening. She had just been relieved at the lack of the headache, but the nearness of him was starting to make other things known to her. While he wasn’t shoving his emotional equivalent of a tsunami into her head, she could feel his attraction, his desire for her, rising till it was the only emotion and the only thing he held in his mind.

Rey was startled out of her daze when she felt the bed shift as he placed his right knee beside her. She just watched him as he raised his free hand up to pull the glove off with his teeth. She had gasped when that bare hand had run along the base of her neck and fisted in her hair, pulling it free from the tie that was holding it back. He’d used the hand hold in her hair to tilt her head back and she had stared wide eyed as he brought his mouth down to kiss her.  

She remembered thinking his lips were just a soft as they looked. She didn’t return the kiss, she just sat there letting him kiss her, feeling his mouth work over hers. He gave her hair a sudden jerk, making her gasp out a started cry and he plunged his tongue in between her parted lips. She heard him inhale loudly through his nose and a groan rumbled out of his throat. He clamped his free hand on her shoulder and started to push them both back onto the bed. Rey had started to push back then, had tried to move away from his kiss, but the hand in her hair tightened and tears stung her eyes.

_Ow! Damnit Kylo! Leave some of my hair on my head!_

She had yelled at him in her mind, trying to dislodge him from her mouth and not succeeding. He did loosen his hand, but he didn’t stop pushing her back on the bed. Rey gave under his weight and was starting to notice she was needing to breathe; that his kiss was starting to suffocate her. She started to push at his shoulders, to move him off her chest and off her mouth, but he wouldn’t budge. She had starting to struggle more then, trying to get a knee up or a hand on his throat, but Ren only shifted and started using his Force abilities to still her movements and hold her in place.

Once he had her pinned, arms above her head did he remove his mouth from hers and his hand from her hair. Rey had gulped in air, trying to refill her lungs.

He brought his hand up and brushed her cheek, the tips of his fingers tracing where her tears had wet her skin. She watched as the emotions flicked across his face. She knew what he was going to do, sensed it as he leaned down and dragged his tongue up and over her cheek, licking the saltwater off the side of her face. That half-mad near-ferial look was back in his eyes and Rey couldn’t help the shutter that ran through her.   

Ren had taken her chin in his hand then, tilting it to the side, so he could see the line of her neck. Rey had watched with quickening breath as he slowly lowered his face to bury it in the corner of her neck and shoulder. She had shivered more when he’d licked a long line from her collarbone to ear, but the loud cry that left her when he’d bitten down on the muscles of her neck startled both of them. The shock of pleasure and pain that mingled in her was something she had never experienced before and she knew Ren had definitely noticed too.

He began to pull more of her skin into his mouth, sucking at her pulse point. She knew that he was marking her, trying to leave a very noticeable love bite, but what shocked her more was the moan that she didn't even try to stop. The next thing she was aware of was Ren had started to tear, literally tear, her clothing off her. She heard the seams ripping as the fabric gave way under his hands. She watched as his arm muscles flexed, feeling cool air hit her chest as he ripped her shirt down the front. Rey got a glimpse of his expression as he leaned back to see her exposed breasts. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but she understood what water would feel like if it was faced with thirst crazed beast. He had just stared down at her chest.

“Kylo,” she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He ignored her, in favor of lowering his head to run his tongue over her left nipple.

“K-Kylo, please,” she couldn’t keep her voice steady or strong or even keep it above breathy as he continued to swirl his tongue over her skin.

While his mouth worked over her chest, she felt his hands moving down her waist, pulling at her leggings and tugging them down over her hips. Rey had tried to push her legs closed, but found Kylo’s hips were very much in the way. She felt his chest muscles coil just before he gripped the sides of her leggings and ripped them in half, pulling the shreds away from her body. She had gasp and tried to buck him off her then, but he was still pinning her down with the Force.

He had lifted his head then, looking up into her face as he did a push up off her body. He still had the manic look in his eyes, but she could see something was starting to settle in him, some of the craziness was solidifying into something that she had no words for. Watching him look down the line of her exposed body had made her achingly aware that she was feeling cold without him pressed on top of her. She felt her body missed the sensations of his lips on her skin, that she was wondering what he would feel like if he touched other places.

She watched his eyes sharpen, something snapping to attention as he inhaled deeply, making his nostrils flare a little. He’d lowered his head then, not breaking eye contact as he set his mouth on her stomach. Rey watched as he dragged open mouth kisses down over her bellybutton and towards her pubic bone. She had tried to stifle the panting that left her as she watched his head move between her thighs. Ren was keeping his eyes on hers, even when his tongue touched her. Rey had been unable to maintain watching him as the feeling of his mouth on her was too overwhelming. She had closed her eyes and tossed her head back in a strangled gasp.

She had never felt anything like that and Kylo had been relentless in his oral assault. Licking, sucking and nibbling till she was a soaking mess, writhing under him. In the haze that had followed her orgasm, Rey had lost some time and a good deal of her awareness as the next thing she remembered was Ren back above her. She could feel his body was radiating heat and she had looked down the line of arms to see he was now naked as well. For the first time she could feel the swell of his body as he pressed his erection into her thigh.

He’d leaned down and kissed her long and hard, forcing his tongue into her, letting her taste herself. He moaned and it sounded like her name a bit then, the first real sound he’d made. Rey had felt him hook his arm under her right thigh and pull it up towards her chest as he pushed the tip of his hardened member into her. Not breaking the kiss, Rey felt her body stretch as he pushed further inside her. He was making shallow strokes, trying to work her body more open, but each push was more then she could take, her body still overly sensitive for the orgasm he’d given her already. She was writhing and twitching and just could not seem to keep still or quiet as he continued to ease his shaft into her. Each time he withdrew and lightly thrust back in, Rey couldn’t stop the tremors or the moans and cries. She thought he was killing her without pain, that he was using the Force and driving her insane with pleasure, that she was going to die and die with his lips on her and his body inside hers.

“Oh, Rey,” he breathed after he finally worked all of himself inside her. “How I’ve been dreaming of this, of you like this with me,” Rey felt his still his movements, but she had felt his heart in its frantic rhythm.  She had opened her eyes to see his, only a hair’s breathe away. “I’m going to keep you, keep you like this forever,” he’d promised her, as he started to move, dragging his length out and then giving her a truly hard thrust, not holding anything back. She’d thought he’d torn her in two, but the second thrust had felt better and soon her head was spinning from the shear sensation of Kylo pounding into her.

She remembered that he’d released her hands from the hold at some point and she’d clawed up his back and arms as he drove her to a second climax that night, giving a deep rumbling in his throat and hissing as he sucked in more air when her fingers knotted in his hair, gripping it with abandon.

Rey had no concept of time then and didn’t know how long Kylo had kept her panting and moaning, but it seemed like hours. She had been grateful when he’d peaked and collapsed onto his side, pulling his body out of her. The sensation was so odd that it had caused her to cry out and twitch with the aftershocks of his lust.

They had both laid there, panting for a while, but finally Rey decided she wanted to get out of the rumpled and messy bed. As she had tried to stand, she found her body frozen by the Force. She could still turn her head to see Ren, slumped on his side looking for all the galaxy exhausted, but his eyes, very much alert with one hand outstretched towards her.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” He asked, voice low and rough. He Force pulled her back into the bed and into his arms before she could open her mouth.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he had tucked her into his chest, stroking some hair out of her face. “You’re mine and I’m not letting you out of my sight.” She had felt the sated feelings and gratified physical state rolling off him in waves, but the strength of his possessiveness was cloying.

Rey had glared at him, “I was going to use the ‘fresher,” she had muttered, rolling her eyes, when he smiled and said he’d love to join her.

_Bastard._

She had thought as he tugged her to her feet and then again when he laughed as he caught her when her legs didn’t support her as she stumbled over the stall door. _How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

He had chuckled again and pressed her body to the wall with his as the water poured over them, “It’s very simple, Rey, you’re not going to get out of here.”

***

The sound of the door of her room sliding open and the two stormtroops and two officers that were assigned to oversee her walked in. She was dressed, ready and waiting. They were escorting her to her work station in the hanger bay for another long tedious day of fixing whatever it was that needed fixed. It was boring work, but it did keep her busy and part of her was very thankful for that. She’d have gone crazy if they had decided to just lock her up in a cell with nothing to do all day. She was surprised to feel a small smile, wondered if Ren broke things just so she’d have something to work on the next day. It was an insane idea, but one she wouldn’t put past him.


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to try and push some of Kylo's buttons.

Ren came to her that night, like all the other nights before, just as she was starting to drift into sleep. Rey had known he was there, had felt him waiting, feeling her consciousness slipping before he came into the room. She had been waiting for him too.

Kylo was stopped short at the sight of Rey, naked, laid out on her bed. He could feel she had planned this, had planned on not allowing him the pleasure of the fight, of stripping her and holding her captive. She had taken that from him this night. She was trying to disarm him, without doing anything really. She had taken from him some for the joy, some of his arousal that comes from her fighting him.

The longer he stared at her, the angrier he became and soon he was seeing her lovely lithe form through a red haze. He tore his helmet off and threw it on the desk. She didn’t even flinch at the screeching sound of metal sliding on metal, just rolled her head over to look up at him with sleepy eyes. He quickly shed his gloves next, slapping them down on the counter top. He kept his eyes on hers as he jerked and ripped his clothing off his body, leaving them scattered on the floor as he stormed over to her on the bed.  

Even though she wasn’t moving or even trying to move, Ren used the Force to pin her down to the mattress. Rey stayed passive, only the smallest sound escaped her at the sensation of weight holding her down. That small gasp twisted something inside him, causing him to grind his teeth. How dare she try and rob him of his pleasure, of his victory over her. _How dare she!_

He raised his hand, feeling the Force within his grip tighten around her body as he curled his fingers into a fist. Rey responded with a louder gasp as the hold turned inward and wrapped around her very bones, blood and nerves. He used the Force to start to flood her with adrenaline and hormones. He was going to make her pay for this act of defiance. Inside her head, Ren could feel her body starting to come alive, could feel her own arousal starting to course through her. He watched her chest rise faster, watched as she tried to move and stretch her body, trying to speed up the sensations he was pushing into her. He kept her there, kept speeding up her pleasure, building it till he could feel the peak of it insight and just as she was about to crest, he ripped it away from her. The complete lack of sensory stimulation was a shock and tore a cry from her lips. He looked down to see tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, pleading to understand why he had stopped.

Kylo leaned down, moving his lips next to her ear, seeing how she shivered as he hovered over her skin. “I’m going to make you regret this, Rey,” he rasped out, taking her jaw and neck in his hand, turning her head away so he could have better access to her throat. His other hand he placed on her upper arm, squeezing her shoulder in a bruising grip. “I would have been generous to you, letting you come as many times as you could, but now,” he licked a slow line up her skin, bringing his tongue behind her ear, “But now, I think I will take my pleasure and not allow you one single release, not until you beg me for it.” He whispered before latching his mouth on her almost breaking skin. He sent the Force back into her then, turning the pain of his bite into something that heighten the pleasure. Ren brought her right back to the edge of her orgasm nearly as quickly as turning a dial. He was in her mind, toying with her body’s ability to discern pleasure and pain, making them mingle and blend.

The cry that left her was enough to make him mad with want. He needed to get his body in her now. Backing off from the bite, he began to slide himself on the bed, keeping her pinned under him as he eased over her. Ren kept his monitoring of her sensations firmly in his mind as he kissed and licked along the indents his teeth left on her skin. He moved his mouth down, biting and sucking till he was level with her peaked breasts. He made the sensation of his tongue sliding over her nipple feel like it was too much to bare causing her to gasp in pain, but when he nipped it between his teeth, she moaned in pleasure.

Kylo smirked against the valley of her chest as he started to push his member into her wet body. Feeling her stretch and slide against his rigid skin was as exquisite as ever. He could feel her pleasure climb higher with each of his slow storks. Ren kept the pace easy, pushing deeper with each thrust, keeping her panting and writhing from the lack of friction, from him deliberately missing that perfect spot within her. With this slow lovemaking he knew he could last for a long time, allowing himself the pleasure of keeping her on edge while slowly building up his own climax.

Rey whimpered and spread her legs wider, trying to get him to move faster, causing Kylo to chuckle. He brought his hand down, gliding it over her breast and down to hold her waist. He let the Force ride his fingers as he ran light shocks over her skin, causing her to jump at erratic moments and twist away from his touch, while at the same time, he was making it feel like the best thing she could have.

Ren kept these altering sensations going till he felt sweat drip from off his chest and the muscles of his back were beginning to burn with overuse. He looked down to see Rey, biting her lower lip, trying to stifle her moans and cries. He wanted to see her above him, to watch as she rode him trying to reach the orgasm he was keeping just out of her reach. Kylo rolled them over and was rewarded with a surprised squeak as Rey looked down at him.

"Move Rey, move for me," he growled gripping her hips and grinding her body down onto his. "If you are able to get me to cum, then I might just let you cum with me," Kylo smirked up at the shocked then calculated look that ran through her eyes. He was mildly surprised to see them darken with lust as she experimented rolling her hips, causing him to bump into the end of her body. He felt her quiver at that and her walls tightened around his shaft more. He moaned aloud in encouragement, keeping his grip tight on her hips.

Ren let his body relax a little as Rey began to ride him in earnest. She was rolling her hips in a steadily pleasing rhythm, making him near purr in pleasure as he watched her move atop him. This Rey wasn’t passive, this Rey wasn’t unwilling. This was the Rey he’d fallen to in battle. She was becoming fiercer, bolder in her movement, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward so she could press her lips to his while she cantered her hips, rocking him deep within her. Each time she made him bump the end of her body, she’d twitch and moan, keeping her mouth near his ear so he could hear her. It was starting to drive him wild. He had no idea she could tease him so.

Small tremors were running up her arms as she held herself just off him and she was dripping sweat in her exertions. Kylo noted that she was starting to go numb to all sensations, he’d keep her on the edge for so long now, so close to fulfillment, but not able to reach it. He looked up into her twisted face, seeing her trying, endlessly fighting her exhaustion, his hold on her body and her own determination to not give in. Gods, this is why he loved her so.

He could feel his own orgasm starting to approach and decided to let it. Rey was still moving, still riding him, but he knew he’d need a fast pace if he was going to get there soon. He tightened his hold on her hips and started to help move her body. Rey moved her mouth away from his ear and looked down into his face. She watched him for a moment, seeing something there, she then squeezed him, clenched her muscles and body around him and Kylo’s head swam. He groaned again and bit his bottom lip. She was watching him and did it again, causing him to falter in the rhythm he’d started. He looked into her eyes and could see she was enjoying that little bit of power over him.

A predatory growl grew in the back of his throat at the site of her boldness. While he’d wanted her to ride him to completion, that challenge she had just issued needed to be addressed. He snaked his arms up around her back just before rolling them back over so he was on top again with her arms pinned between them. He stared down into her face, watching her eyes tighten as he started to pound into her, hitting the end of her body more, feeling himself rub against her deep inside. As he squeezed her upper body tight, he felt her legs wrap around his waist angling her hips to take him in better.

He found that perfect rhythm that would soon bring them both, but he still wanted her to beg him for this. He squeezed her torso tighter, "Beg me or I swear, I'll be the only one to leave here satisfied, Rey," he growled out through clenched teeth, "I'll leave you wanting and unable to sleep no matter how tried you are!" His voice had taken on a frantic edge as his thrusts became erratic. His pleasure was starting to override his senses.

Kylo looked into her eyes to see them wide and shiny. Rey opened her mouth, but he gave hard thrust then turning whatever she was going to say into gasping moan.

_Please, Kylo, don't leave me wanting! Please make me scream your name as you let me finish._

He didn't believe a word of it, but then she reached up to force her tongue into his mouth, enticing him to fight back and as he claimed dominance over the kiss, she sucked on his tongue the moment it was in her mouth. Kylo groaned and lost his battle with his body as his orgasm ripped through him. She'd never so much as sucked on his lips or any other part he'd have liked her to. He'd never forced her to use her mouth, opting to enjoy the sounds she would make, but he'd though about it. Now the sensation of her willing sucking pushed him over that edge. He felt trapped by her body, like she was sucking with more than just her mouth. Her muscles were clenched so tight it felt like too much for him to take, yet she still had his tongue trapped as well.

_Please, Kylo._

He shuttered and flooded his orgasm into her then, pulling his mouth away as she arched her back, fingers clawing at his chest. He didn't think she could squeeze him any tighter, but he was wrong. Her muscles gripped him, as she rode out her release, each one of her tremors sending small aftershocks through him as well. It was the sweetest feeling he'd ever experienced, her body so tightly locked around him, her trembling in his arms.

He looked down into her face, watching her come down slowly, watching her pleasure dance in her eyes. She smiled up at him then, a sleepy sweet smile that made him feel odd to see it. Rey didn't look at him like that, ever. She slide her hands up into his sweat soaked hair and pulled his head down to give him a soft kiss.

"That was amazing," she said softly, and kissed him again before reaching up to pull him down full on top of her, hugging him closer. They were still both panting, both still fighting labored breathing, but he held her close, resting his head above hers, tucking her under his chin, wondering if his shoulders were smothering her. Kylo rolled onto his side, keeping her held tight and wondering just what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So WOW, I'm thrilled with all the comments and interest in my little demented dungeon for Rey & Ren. A big THANK YOU to everyone that has taken the time to read my often misspelled dribble. I can't really express my appreciation enough. 
> 
> I will be spending some more time on the next short in my Crave set, but I also have another stand a lone in mind as well as some more Song Fic prompts stuck in my head....I just need more time in the day to get to type them all out....
> 
> So ta-ta for now, I will come back to this one in time, but I need to give these two a bit of a break to let the sore muscles and raw skin heal....


	4. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of scenery was called for, as Ren decides what he's going to do with Rey.

Sometime during the night, something had awaken Ren. He was annoyed to have been roused from such a deep comfortable slumber, but he felt Rey shaking beside him, whimpering quietly in her sleep. His irritation melted away as he could see in the dim light her eyes flicker under her closed lids, obviously having some terrible nightmare. In all the nights he’d held her close in their sleep, she’d never exhibited symptoms of ill sleep or nightmares. Too exhausted, he mused, but he couldn’t deny she was suffering now.

Softly he entered her mind, trying to find her in the dreamscape her subconscious had built. He didn’t recognize the environment, but it could only be a part of Jakku, from the buildings and the endless sands and blistering heat that surrounded him as he walked into some desolate trading post. The sun and the heat were becoming unbearable for him in his black robes and helmet. Kylo pulled his hood up over his helmet trying to help block out some of the worst of the sun’s light. He decided to head over in the shade one building was offering. _Where was she?_ Looking back out at the street and the people walking past. There were all types here, traders, more scavengers, and the junk lords sitting in their shaded shacks and tents.

“Water, please….water,” came a small high voice from just behind him. Kylo felt his heart constrict.

_No. Please no, not like this._

He knew it was futile wish, but he turned around to see his Rey, about six years old, small, dirty, starving and very dehydrated with cracked bloody lips. Her eyes widened in fear, all color leaving her tear stained cheeks as she looked up at him. He looked past her to see her ankle was encircled with a metal band and she was chained to the fence just past the wall. She had a small dented metal cup in her hand and her pleas for water were all but forgotten as she looked at him in pure terror.

Either she had been chained in past or it was her mind’s way of showing she was bound to her suffering that had been her time on Jakku, Kylo didn’t know, nor did he care, he just wanted that thing off of her. His rage boiled up as he raised his hand and used the Force to unhook the band from her. She was too terrified to do anything, so little Rey just continued to stare at him, wait, she was staring at his mask.

_Oh._

Kylo reached up and hit the buttons, releasing the airlock and removed the helmet, watching her eyes as he dropped the thing in the sand. She seemed stunned, but her fear was abating now. She still had her little dented cup, gripped in her little hand at her side. He couldn’t take the sight of her like this, he needed to do something. Reaching behind his back slowly, he mentally envisioned a large flask filled with cool water. As he brought it around to show her, he felt his heart hurt more, not at small her cry of joy, but at her extreme hesitation to approach him when he beckoned over.

Little Rey was very reluctant to go to him, Kylo wondered if others had used water as a way to trick and hurt her. He ground his teeth, feeling that thought to be a truth she had endured during her time on Jakku, before she was strong enough to defend herself. He slowly knelt down, removed his gloves and unscrewed the cap. He let her see the water trickle down over his fingers before she couldn’t take it anymore and edged herself close enough for him to hand her the flask. Her face was all wonder and smiles as she took the first long drink.

Kylo used his wet fingers to try and wipe the worst of the dirt off her cheeks while she was still drinking. She let him pull her into his arms, sitting her on his thigh. She was not really paying attention to anything other than the water that was still in the flask, her eyes closed as she finished it. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and swaddled her small form in his cape. She was staring up at him with something akin to awe in her glassy eyes. He couldn’t take the look on her young face. He gently pressed his fingers to her temple, forcing her into unconsciousness. He stood and kept her sleeping form in his arms as he ascended out of her nightmare.

Once he was back in his own head, looking down at his grown sleeping Rey, Kylo wanted to hurt someone, anyone, himself, it didn’t matter. He just needed a release from what he had just witnessed. Water would always be a weakness in her. He knew that and had used it against her. Now he hated himself for it. This was the woman he desired, had chased across the galaxy, had made into his paramour, his perfect enemy, his love.

He got up from the bed and padded over to his clothing, pulling his com-link from within the folded robes. His fingers darted over the data-pad, he was going to see to some changes in her living conditions from now on. She deserved better and he could give it to her.

 

***

 

The routine has changed. Rey wasn’t sure what was going on now. She had been using the routine as her way to keeping track of the days, but now it was different. Something had happened.

She awoken that morning, showering, dressing and awaiting her handlers to take her to the hanger bay, but instead she had been escorted onto a shuttle and not her normal work station. Wondering what was going on, Rey had reached out with the Force, only to feel Kylo walking up behind her before her vision swam and she blacked out.

The room she came to in was more spacious than the previous one, so she knew she was somewhere different. The bed was softer, the room had two doors, one off to her right, the other opposite of the bed. There were shelves filled with holobooks and other things she couldn’t make out in the low light. Tentatively she reached out with the Force, trying to see where she was. To her shock, she was on a ship. A big one. There were hundreds of lives moving around just past the walls.

Rey had no idea what was going on. She’d been moved, but still a prisoner? She stood up and tested her legs. She was a little shaky, but nothing a little movement wouldn’t help. She tried the closest door, discovering a well-furnished ‘fresher, before heading to the other door. As it slide aside she paused to take in the new room she was in. It was someone’s quarters. Furnished in black leather and had the feeling of lived in. The opposite wall was a bank of long windows showing a vast view stars. Rey stepped up to the looking out trying to see what was there. She could see part of the star destroyer’s starboard side extending far below her. There was no planets in sight and the stars didn’t form any constellations she knew. She had no idea where she was.

The entrance door slide open as she was staring out into the void, causing her to jump in fright. She turned quickly to see Ren walking onto the room. He paused and stared at her while she listened to her heart thunder in her ears and she tried to get her startled breathing under control. She swallowed hard as he reached up and removed his helmet. She stood silent as he placed it on the counter and pulled off his gloves.

“I should have guessed I was in your quarters,” she muttered to herself as he moved about the room without any thought. She watched his surprisingly expressionless face as he started to move around in the kitchenette area. Ren finished whatever it was he was doing and then started walking towards her, holding two plates. Rey stared, stunned as he set them down in front of her on the low table before he moved back to the kitchenette area. He came back with two tall glasses of water.

“Sit. Eat,” he finally said as she stayed standing. He sat on the couch taking a bit of fruit off one of the plates and slowly sucked its flesh into his mouth.

Rey just stared. She was hungry. She knew he could tell, but instead she hugged her arms to her sides, fighting the urge to go to him and take to offered food. She didn’t want to give in.

“Please,” he said quietly, watching her struggle. Her eyes widened as he stood, holding the half eaten slice of fruit in his fingers. She just watched him as he walked over to her, his eyes now pleading with her. He pressed the wet flesh of the fruit to her lips, wetting them, before putting the rest of the piece in his mouth. He stared down at her while he chewed and swallowed it. “It really is quite good,” he whispered, before moving his hand up to cup her face. Rey just watched his eyes as she felt his thumb rub along her bottom lip, before he pushed it into her mouth. She was forced to taste the juices he’s smeared on her lips and that were still on his skin as he lightly rubbed his thumb over her tongue. 

It was tangy and sweet, but the undertone of his skin started to override the flavor of the fruit and Rey let her eyes drift shut as she started to suck his thumb clean. She heard him groan as he shuttered and dropped his forehead onto the top of her head.

“Please Rey, please come eat something,” he whispered again, “Please, before I loose all control and take you up against the windows.”

Rey couldn’t supress the shiver that ran through her then, but she opened her eyes and looked up at him, biting lightly on his thumb, holding it between her teeth as she ran her tongue lightly across the end of the pad. He groaned again and tried to take hold of her waist with his other hand, tried to pull her closer, but she added more pressure with her teeth, getting him to stop and looked back down at her in surprise.

She pulled her head back letting his hand slide away from her face and out of her mouth. She knew the look in her eyes was hungry, bordering on predatory. She felt feral right then, looking up at him and thinking about him and then the food on the table. Rey stepped back from him, moving around him to sit down. She didn’t look up at him while she selected a piece of the same fruit and started to eat.

 

***

 

Kylo just watched her.

He moved back the couch across from her after she had eaten most of the food he’d provided. He needed to see her, needed to see that she was satisfied with the meal. He had watched her eat most of the fruit and bread with gusto, but she had turned hesitant over the thick slices of meat that had been on the other plate. She had chewed cautiously with her first bite, but he could see her eyes light up as she grabbed a second slice adding to the last of her bread.

She had drank her water slowly after everything was gone. She had cradled the glass after the first slip. Sitting back, with her eyes closed, holding the glass with both hands, close to her chest. She continued to drink, keeping her eyes shut.

He just watched her, feeling the mix of delight, sadness and the blend was so familiar to him that it hurt to just know she’d been denied for so long. Once her glass was empty she sat it back down on the table and stared at it for a while before turning her eyes up at him. He couldn’t decipher her expression before she turned her head and stared out the windows.

He sat there a long time, letting the silence stretch. Letting her have her own thoughts, while he looked over her unguarded. The last few months he’d kept her in the dark, locked away from nearly everything. He’d taken her, time and again, using her for his own pleasure and giving her pleasure in return. She’d fought him, at every turn. She’d found new ways to taunt and torment him. Just having her in the same room, knowing her body so well now and it made him nearly mad with want.

And she knew it. She had to. The way she’d shivered under his touch. She had to feel what her very presences did to him. And now he knew that was how she felt towards water, towards food. She was his water, his food. He couldn’t deny himself her and he would no longer deny her what she needed.

Kylo stood, taking his still full glass in hand and walked over to the windows, into her line of sight. He turned to see her staring at him. He raised his glass, taking a sip, watching her eyes track the glass, watching his throat as he swallowed. He lowered the glass, holding it, arm down, fingers just gripping the rim. He watched her face as he walked back over to her, bringing the glass up, watching her eyes flicker from it back to his face. He pressed the rim to her lips, tipping it, letting her drink it down. He watched her as he gave her everything she needed.

She was everything he needed.

Setting the glass back down on the table, Ren held out his hand and waited. Her eyes held a look of trepidation, but she finally placed her hand in his. He tugged her up to her feet, pulling her off balance and into his arms. He felt some small tremors run along her body and felt her mind in whirl of emotions and thoughts. He pressed his nose to the side of her hair, inhaling and holding her tighter.

_Mine._

He picked her up then, squeezing tighter, hearing some her vertebra pop as he held her off the ground. Feeling her gasp and grip the front of his robes in her fists as he continued to crush her body into his. Finally he set her back down on her feet, but Kylo didn’t let go. He started walking them backwards, leading her back into the bedroom.

He didn’t use the Force, but he did start to undress her, pulling the tunic off her and tugging her leggings down, allowing her move her arms and legs, letting her help him with his own clothing. Feeling her little strong fingers pull and tug on his clothing, helping him, nearly drove him to his knees in front of her. He did kneel, but after he’d pushed her down onto the edge of the bed, keeping her feet on the floor, knees bent while she laid back on her elbows looking down at him. Kylo licked a slow line up her inner thigh, dragging his tongue nearly to her spread center. He watched her eyes as he lowered his mouth to press a kiss to her tender flesh, pushing her legs wider apart for his shoulders. He ran his hands up feeling her legs start to quiver under his touch. Slowly he pressed his tongue into her, tasting her.

Rey.

All he ever needed.

Kylo sucked her swollen skin into his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose as she moaned and laid back flat on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as they could go. He continued to suck, drinking her in as she started to moan continuously, gripping the bed cover in her hands. As her legs started to shake and her moans grew louder, he gave her everything he could, using both hands, pushing his forefingers into her opening, pulling it wide as he sucked on her clit with wanton need. He would make her scream for him. Make her ache and need him inside her. Alternating his thrusting fingers, keeping her skin stretched he felt her fall over the crest of her orgasm and a smirk spread on his face as she had screamed his name.

_Oh Rey, if only you understood what you do to me._

He started to climb over her while her eyes were still squeezed shut as the aftershock ran through her body. Kylo used the Force to keep those sensations moving through her, not giving her a moment to regain her senses as he began to push into her. Feeling her sweet body contract and stretch around him was as exquisite as ever. Watching her arch her back and claw at the bed beneath him while he leaned over her, caging her under him. Hearing her breath catch as he started to thrust into her, seeing the tears in her eyes, knowing they are from the powerful orgasm he’d given her – all of this just drove him harder. Made him ride her harder, faster, anything to keep her feeling like this, to keep her panting, screaming, writhing like this, just for him.

He needed this, needed her. Needed Rey.

As he pushed her into another climax, he felt her grip his hips, felt her urging him deeper, harder. She was bucking wildly under him, panting his name. Her fingers digging into his skin, the pain of her nails only heighten his pleasure. Kylo leaned his head down, taking her skin in his teeth, biting along the taunt muscle in her neck and shoulder. He could feel how the pain pushed her over that edge and he was dragged along with her as her body squeezed him tighter. He was shocked by the sheer force of his orgasm, tearing a gasp from his throat and how long it held on as he felt his cum continue to burst out of him in long ropes. How much hotter her body was now, how full and tighter now that he’d spilled his seed inside her. He could feel the hot liquid dripping out around him and down between them. He looked down into Rey’s flushed and sweat covered face. Her eyes were closed, her brow knotted and she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her bottom lip out of her teeth and into his mouth. He watched her eyes open and saw something in them he’d only dreamed about. Letting her lip go he leaned down more, pushing the words onto her open mouth.

“ _I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last installment for this one folks. I've got others I'm working on, but needed to get the last of this one out of my system. Hope you liked it.


End file.
